


the sword fic

by sapnapdotshop



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just a little), Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Omega Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave, Smut, So basically, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and then they have slow sex, but then rough for 2 seconds, dream fucks sapnap with his sword, the handle bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapdotshop/pseuds/sapnapdotshop
Summary: "oh god, please not know." sapnap thought to himself, he could feel a little bit of slick run down his thigh. he hadn't been expecting his heat until at least a week later, he was planning on telling dream before just so he'd be ready, but what was he supposed to do now?walk up to him and say "hey dream i'm an omega and going into heat, sorry for not telling you but y'know i'm super horny and will be for the next 3 to 4 days." yeah, he rather not have to do that.orwhen dream fucks sapnap with a sword
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183361
Comments: 8
Kudos: 254





	the sword fic

**Author's Note:**

> i always take requests, even of they get backed up! having said that i have the right to refuse your request if i'm not comfortable writing it.  
> here is a list of what i will do:  
> dreamnap  
> sapnotfound  
> dreamnotnap  
> bottom sapnap  
> hybrid(s) particularly panda sapnap cause yes  
> almost any kink  
> here is a list of what i won't do:  
> dreamnotfound (i just don't vibe with it anymore for some reason)  
> angst/s*icide/s*lf h*rm  
> scat/piss  
> anything other than bottom sapnap (again just not my vibe)

"food, tools, sleeping bag, right i'm ready to go." sapnap said as he made sure he had everything he needed. "dream, got everything?" he shouted down the hallway to the blond.

"yep, let's get going." dream shouted back as he grabbed his newly polished and sharpened netherite sword that he was oh so proud of. the two met at the door and agreed on going southwest, a direction they had yet to explore. the food they brought would last at least a week, but neither of them were opposed to killing animals if they ran out so they could explore for as long as they needed. the only reason they were going on this trip was to expand their map, it was a long-awaited task that neither wanted to do.

"how long should this take?" sapnap asked as they crossed a stream, dream stopped to update the map before he responded.

"shouldn't take more than a few days." he said as he gave sapnap the map. "do me a favour and climb up that tree, just quickly scribble down anything you see. it doesn't have to be perfect, this is just a first draft." sapnap took the map and did as he was asked, though he took a little extra time to make it look halfway decent. there was a rather large forest to the west and what looked to be a plains to the east. He carefully made his way down and gave dream the map, explaining what he saw so dream could do a better job at adding details.

"and i think there's an extreme hills biome that way." sapnap motioned in the direction they were going in. dream sighed, he'd have to reteach sapnap how to properly give directions, again.

"you can't just say 'that way' all the time sapnap." dream rolled his eyes before continuing to walk, letting sapnap babble on about something - getting a pet probably. after a while they came across the mountains sapnap was talking about, they were too big to see over to dream asked sapnap to do the same as before, this time there was only one tree for him to climb but he did it nonetheless.

"big caves and stuff." sapnap smiled, feeling quite confident with his information. dream scoffed and they made their way up, climbing carefully. the sun was setting quickly so dream looked around for somewhere to sleep, when he found one he sent sapnap out to get some wood.

while he was gathering some logs he felt his body heat up, "oh god, please not know." sapnap thought to himself, he could feel a little bit of slick run down his thigh. he hadn't been expecting his heat until at least a week later, he was planning on telling dream before just so he'd be ready, but what was he supposed to do now?

walk up to him and say "hey dream i'm an omega and going into heat, sorry for not telling you but y'know i'm super horny and will be for the next 3 to 4 days." yeah, he rather not have to do that. maybe he could just not go back and wander around. but on the other hand, that would be dangerous. any alpha could smell him and do as they pleased with him. sapnap sighed and decided to just gather wood and go back, he'd hope for the best and just pray that his heat wasn't noticeable. once he got all the wood he needed he started making his way back to the cliffside cave dream had found.

"took you long enough." dream scoffed and took the wood, starting a fire for the cold night to come. they sat in comfortable silence for a while, the only thing breaking it was a whimper from sapnap. he wouldn't admit it but this heat was probably one of the worst he's had in a while and that was because of one person, dream. he was a sought out alpha, almost every omega he came in contact with either wanted him to be their mate or their heat/rut buddy. just having dream around made sapnap into a needy submissive, which he would die before letting anyone know. dreams scent was strong, a mixture of burning maple wood and the nether musk, which made him even more desirable. he spent most of his life in the nether, a scary place full of dangerous creatures that would kill anyone in a heartbeat. whereas sapnap smelled like vanilla and coconut, a surprisingly uncommon smell, and spent most his life on the down-low keeping it safe. "are you good sapnap? did something happen when you were gathering wood? if you were hurt you could've just said so, i have a healing potion."

"no, no i'm fine. just sleepy." sapnap muttered, he covered most of his body with a scratchy blanket he had brought, even though he was burning hot the last thing he wanted was for dream to see him either sporting a hard-on or with slick running down his leg.

"are you sure?" dream was skeptical, he had known sapnap for a while now and it was unlike him to act like this. "do you want me to at least check you? you could've gotten hit by a potion without your knowledge. i think it would be better if i just went over you." he moved to get closer to sapnap but the latter scooted away and reassured him that he was fine. "okay, if you say so. but at least rest, i'll take the first shift on lookout."

sapnap nodded and climbed into his sleeping bag, which didn't do much to mask the hard stone floor of the cave. it didn't take him long to fall asleep, even though he knew dream was only a few feet away and could at any time smell the undeniable scent of slick coming off of himself, which was a horrific thought.

his dream on the other hand, was even worse.

sapnap was running through the woods, his slick made it difficult but all he knew was he had to keep running. he ran until he physically couldn't, sapnap felt hands slither around his body, was this what he was running away from? he turned but saw nothing, the wandering hands continued, they touched all around him, his arms, legs, face, torso.

sapnap woke up panting, once he opened his eyes he saw dream, with a very confused expression, looming above him.

"what the fuck?!" sapnap shouted trying to get out of his grasp, dream grunted and kept the smaller in place.

"stop squirming, i'm trying to find out what's wrong with you." he mumbled, going back to examine the poor man below him. sapnap didn't mind - at least not really. dream was only trying to help him, but there was no chance that dream would miss the slick that had begun to leak down his leg once again.

"dream," sapnap mumbled, turning his face so he couldn't see the way it flushed at the contact. dream hummed, telling him that he was listening.

"what's wrong sapnap?" he looked up to meet the younger ones eyes. "what happened, you're all hot and..." he trailed off, choosing his words carefully. "bothered, if you will."

"shut up," sapnap mumbled, once again looking away. "look dream, i need to tell you something. but you have to promise not to think differently of me."

"sapnap,"

"please just tell me-"

"no sapnap, i know you're an omega." dream cut him off. he what? when did he find out, sapnap knew he never told him, he never even hinted towards it.

"how long... how do you know that?" sapnap tried, and failed, to think of any time he could have accidentally let it slip. every heat he's had he always gave an excuse and left for a couple days, so how, and when, did dream find out?

"i had the suspicion you were for a while, but tonight just proved it, i knew for sure you were an omega when you came back from gathering wood. i could already tell you were heating up, and you covered yourself, and wouldn't let me see you. it was pretty obvious." dream shrugged like it was nothing.

"i was that obvious?" sapnap muttered, more to himself then dream."what, what should i do? do you want me to go back to the house and rest while you finish the map? just to get me out of the way."'

"are you kidding? at your current state you wouldn't get halfway home before an alpha were to bend you over and fuck you until you couldn't walk." dream stated, he was all too calm for the situation they were in.

"i don't want to hinder updating the map." sapnap shifted uncomfortably, dream didn't know but just thinking about an alpha fucking him was enough for a large glob of slick to gush out of him.

"well you're not leaving my sight until your heat is over." dream said, his hands still somewhat roaming his body, still looking for any indications that he got hurt.

"but,"

"no buts, you will stay here whether you want to or not." sapnap's omega biology definitely liked that dream was telling him what to do, but sapnap himself was scared that something would happen. particularly dream thinking he was weak, which he wasn't.

"fine, but whatever i do is because of biology, so shut up." sapnap grumbled, not really knowing what to expect since he's never gone through a heat with anyone, let alone an alpha.

"i know, it's like when i go into rut, but you want to be dominated instead of dominating." dream smirked before retracting his hand and sitting a foot away from the omega, who had taken it upon himself to sit up and get into a comfortable position where his slick wasn't bothering him.

"shut up, i just got unlucky." sapnap whined like a child.

everything was going good, the two made some small talk and decided on going to sleep for a little bit. the chances of an animal coming into the cave was quite slim since dream's scent was getting stronger to overpower sapnap's smell, something that happened to keep omega's safe during heat.

dream woke up early, of course, but not because it was time to but because of soft whimpers that sapnap was making.

"sap, are you okay?" dream asked, his knowledge on omegas was limited so he didn't quite understand that his scent alone was driving sapnap crazy.

"y-yeah." sapnap stuttered, rubbing his legs together to create some friction. dream's voice was not helping the situation.

"do you need something?" he asked, looking sapnap over, who was still covered in his sleeping bag, thank god.

"yeah, you to shut up." sapnap said, it came out softer and a lot less demanding than he wanted it to. dream just looked at him, not quite dumbfounded but still confused.

"sapnap, what the fuck is wrong with you?" dream asked, he definitely should had paid more attention in class when they were talking about an omega's needs, but at the time he didn't think he would ever need to know about an omega. he had planned to live a simple life by himself, that was until he met sapnap, and even then he thought he was an alpha, or at least a beta.

"please, just," sapnap cut himself off with a stifled moan, "just shut up."

"okay, but if you need me don't hesitate to ask." dream gave a small smile before getting up to tend to the fire that had almost burned out. sapnap shuffled for a while, trying to get comfortable. soon he was a whining, moaning mess as his heat got worse, he needed some friction and he ached for something inside of him. dream checked on him every time he heard a noise from the man, which just seemed to rile him up even more.

"dream," sapnap moaned, catching the attention of the man who quickly made his way over to him.

"i'm right here sapnap, what do you need?" he asked, voice soft, he didn't want to scare sapnap.

"mmh, alpha," dream realised that sapnap was far gone at this point, but he didn't know what he could do. if he helped sapnap, then he might be upset or uncomfortable later, but if he didn't help then he'd be in pain while he struggled through his heat alone. dream sat thinking about the pros and cons of each until sapnap moaned and the scent of slick overpowered the cave.

dream decided that he would help, if sapnap's scent got too strong theres a chance that another alpha would smell him and attempt to claim the omega, which would be even worse.

"okay, i'm here i'm here." dream said as rubbed sapnap's sides, not quite sure what he could do to help without it being awkward.

"need you to fill me alpha, please," sapnap whined and wriggled around in dream's grip, the sleeping bag already off of sapnap and laying under him to soften the hard stone.

"sapnap, you know i can't do that." dream's gazed fell down to the slick that was puddling under sapnap.

"please, please, i need you to breed me please!" sapnap moaned, trying to create any sort of friction he could get.

"sit here sapnap," dream said before getting up and rummaging through his bag, pulling out his sword. it'll have to do. "pants off." he demanded, sapnap moaned softly and did as he was told. dream came over and held the sword by it's blade, making sure he wasn't going to cut himself, even if he did though his skin was stronger than normal since he had already scarred most of it so it wouldn't hurt too much. he lined the handle up to sapnap's entrance, and slowly pushed it in. sapnap didn't need much, if any, prep since his slick made it easier to penetrate him without it hurting, which was another embarrassing thing dream knew sapnap would be glad about not having to do.

sapnap moaned as dream pushed the handle in further, and dream would be lying if he said it didn't make his dick twitch with interest in his pants. sapnap was lying beneath him, leaking slick, begging for him to move his precious sword that meant so much to dream.

"fuck," dream groaned, he was fucking his friend, his best friend with the sword he used everyday. the sword he was going to continue to use every day, the sword that he was definitely going to tease sapnap with. "you like being used sapnap? you like when i use my sword to fuck you, god, you're so needy. going to cum because of my sword?"

"mmh, dream" sapnap moaned as dream picked up his pace, thrusting his sword into sapnap.

"c'mon sapnap, cum. cum for me." dream groaned as he went down to bite sapnap's neck, leaving a mark that will surely bruise. sapnap met his climax as he yelled dream's name, cumming on himself. dream's thrusts slowly came to a stop as he pulled the sword out of sapnap, slick coated it, but dream didn't mind. he was probably going to wait to wash it until sapnap made him. he went to get up to give sapnap his space but sapnap's small hand came up to grasp his arm.

"wait dream," their eyes met for a second before he looked down to dream's neglected dick that pressed against his pants. "do you want help?" dream met sapnap's eyes again, he knew he should say no but he wanted sapnap to help him, he didn't really want to do it himself.

"are you sure sapnap? i don't really know if that's a good idea." dream wanted to make sure sapnap was 100% sure on this before he agreed.

"please?" sapnap asked, his hand went down at left feather-like touches on dream's restrained cock. how could dream say no to him?

"since you want to so badly, go for it." dream smiled and sat down, letting sapnap go down and work on getting his pants off. once he did he kitten licked him through the fabric of his boxers, teasing dream until he gripped sapnap's hair. "don't tease." he groaned, taking his boxers off in a swift motion. sapnap let out a soft moan at the sight of the length.

sapnap took his member into his mouth, licking the tip before taking more in. he slowly licked up the shaft until he could taste the salty precum. dream, already tired of how slow sapnap was going, gripped his hair again as he thrust up, sapnap choked slightly but let dream do as he pleased. though after a few moments he took his member out of his mouth, taking in a breath as he saw the state sapnap was in, hair messy, cheeks flushed, and lips covered in spit and pre-cum.

"sapnap, turn around." dream said, a smug grin plastered on his face as sapnap once again did as he asked. "that's a good boy." sapnap mewled at the praise, only thinking of pleasing _his_ alpha.

"dream, hurry up." sapnap said quietly, not quite sure of where he stood in this situation. but if he had to guess, probably not in any place to be telling dream what to do.

"as you wish." dream, surprisingly, did as he was asked, and spit on his length before pushing the tip into sapnap, letting him adjust to the feeling before slowly moving.

"mmh, you feel so - ah! - good dream!" sapnap moaned as dream slowly picked up his pace, still going slower than sapnap wanted but deep enough that he could feel it in his stomach. "please go faster," sapnap whined after a moment.

"i prefer it slow pandas, i thought this was supposed to be about pleasing me, is it not?" dream leaned to whisper into his ear, making him shiver.

"no no it is! m'sorry, go as slow as you'd like!" sapnap apologized, letting dream got his dreadfully slow pace, only taking what he was given.

"see, you can be such a good boy when you're not being a brat." dream smiled, looking down at the way his dick disappeared in sapnap. he loved it, he loved every second of this, and he'd most defiantly ask sapnap to be his heat/rut buddy. it was beyond him why they took so long to fuck, everyone could practically see the sexual tension between the two.

"yes, yes only for you dream! only for you!" sapnap had tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill if dream didn't pick up his pace. "could you _please_ go a little faster?" sapnap felt like he would break, but he still wanted to please dream. he didn't reply though, only doing what he asked, except going at a brutal pace, causing sapnap to cum for the second time due to the drastic change.

"aw, was it too much for you?" dream chuckled as he listened to the soft whimpers sapnap was making, he pulled out and roughly grabbed his member, stroking until he ejaculated all over sapnap's back. "you were so good sapnap, nothing like other omega's. their all needy but you did so well." dream continued to praise as he grabbed the itchy blanket and wiped his cum off of the younger.

dream helped sapnap get re-dressed and snuggled until they fell asleep, in the morning they would go to a close-by stream to wash up and talk about what had happened. but for the time being they both needed some rest.


End file.
